Quiet
by Breathe Forever
Summary: Each Season holds a memory... Four-Shot Drabble Series.
1. Autumn Leaves

**Quiet**

•*•*•

_I do not own Vampire Knight!_

_I thought maybe a nice short drabble series would be nice, since I've wanted to do some for a while now. They're short, seasonal, and only gonna be a four-shot (obviously)._

_Enjoy ^^_

•*•*•

Autumn Leaves

•*•*•

The crisp air that turns your pretty cheeks rosy; The cashmere sweaters worn in such earthly colors.

The crunch of orange as we laugh and play as we used to.

You're softly spoken words of ,"Can you hold me?" as the tempurature drops.

The way that flames seem to heat us up as we embrace.

The little huffs of warm air as you breathe next to my ear, resting gently on my shoulder.

The mingling of umber and moonlight.

You laying lightly in my lap as your beautiful eyes give into the warmth I give you, as I continue to cradle you close to my heart.

It reminds me so much of you, Yuuki... and why I love Autumn so much.

•*•*•

_Yeah I know, T^T I can't write drabbles! BUT I'll keep on trying!_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	2. Winter Snow

**Quiet**

•*•*•

_I do not own Vampire Knight!_

_If you can, please R&R my story Remember My Lullaby on FictionPress. Thanks and Enjoy^^_

•*•*•

Winter Snow

•*•*•

Falling white. The color that is not even a color, but a shade.

Everyone sees the world in Black and White. There is no Gray.

There is no one out there who can ever understand what it's like to be an animal, a beast, yet at the same time masquerading a human.

Vampires are the Gray between the Black of night and the White light of the sun.

We are the creatures that hunt in the dead of night, using our beauty as a means of trapping our prey.

No one will ever understand how dangerous we are.

I turn as I hear silent footsteps.

"_I made hot chocolate_," you say while handing me a cup of steamy liquid.

No one will ever understand that we can easily kill any human near us in a bloody massacre.

"_You can't just stay there it's freezing._" You cover me in a vibrant quilt; your best blanket. "_Here, come sit by me on the couch. "We can watch re-runs of your favorite show._"

Gently, but surely, you guide me up off the cold windowsill I was sitting on and push down on my shoulders as we near the sofa.

"_You know Zero..._" You say as you examine my expression with warm coffee hues.

You lean up to my face, placing a warm kiss on cheek. Your lips move against my flush.

"_Even though you think you're alone in your personal hell...You're not. I will remain by your side even when the world crashes down._

_And if we ever part... my heart will find a way back to you._"

•*•*•

_Cover for this series is almost done. Yay!_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	3. Kei Rain

**Quiet**

•*•*•

_I don't own Vampire Knight!_

_This is the third-shot in the series._

_Hope you like it (even though it's short -_-)._

•*•*•

Kei Rain

•*•*•

Rain was never something that brought only sadness or sickness. No, never.

Rain was a source of life. For people in droughts and plants that didn't eat in days.

For people like Zero, it was a way to wash away all the tension in his soul. All the struggles and hatred. I guess it made his heart cool down from boiling anger. It made him feel as if he wasn't a Vampire anymore, but neither a human.

It made him feel as if existence was no longer a necessity and he was just consciousness. Not anything. Not nothing. Just there.

For me, of course, I just came to understand why he liked rain so much. I didn't know at the time.

As I pitter-pattered in the boredom I found myself in, I was about to complain when I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

He looked so serene. So... peaceful. The permanent crease of his eyebrows gone, and he was facing the drizzling rain. Welcoming it.

So instead of disturbing him, I tried to copy his position and found it to be very fulfilling.

Just like that, I understood why he loved the feel of rain upon his face.

•*•*•

_Kei means Spring in Japanese ^^_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	4. Summer Breeze

**Quiet**

•*•*•

_Owned by Matsuri Hino. Last Shot_

_Enjoy^^_

•*•*•

Summer Breeze

•*•*•

Summer reminds me a lot of winter with the dandelions floating around in the air and falling like snow.

But other than that I can't name any other reason why Summer and Winter are similar.

They're just too different.

Like me and Zero, in a way. I know I'm usually the optimist and most likely the loudest person he knows.

Zero... On the other hand... Is strong and silent. Not negative, but not positive and seeming not to mind if either a good or bad future came because he knows he'll survive.

A little puff of cottonwood seed flew down and got caught in the auburn strands of my hair. I carefully plucked it out and saw that no seed was attatched to it.

It must've fallen off a while ago, while the fluff continued to fly with the wind.

The flake left it's seed. The heart left it's body. It drifted with the Summer breeze.

Maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's a way to tell me it's my choice where my heart goes.

Maybe I think too much.

_"Who I decide to love, huh?"_

•*•*•

_Happy Holidays, everyone! I love you guys all too much!_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


End file.
